1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for camp-on service control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In camp-on service, when the called party is busy, the calling party registers a camp-on busy by dialing a specific number or by pressing a camp-on feature button, and the called party (the telephone to which the registration was effected) is monitored at predetermined intervals of time to check if it is busy or not. When it is detected that the called party is not busy, the calling party (the telephone that effected the registration) is automatically called back with a callback tone. When he answers by going off-hook, the party he is trying to reach is dialed automatically.
This camp-on service includes a feature that allows the user to cancel the camp-on busy after it has been registered. However, the camp-on busy feature, once canceled, cannot be resumed unless the user dials the same party once again. Furthermore, when the user""s telephone is called back after the user has left his desk forgetting to cancel the registration, a third party unacquainted with the situation has to take the telephone off-hook to stop the callback tone; however, in this case also, since the exchange machine cannot identify the person who has took the telephone, a call is automatically initiated, and an awkward situation may result. Besides, the camp-on registration is canceled at this instant.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-12258 discloses a camp-on control method that allows the user to cancel the camp-on busy registration by using another telephone available to him even when he has left his desk forgetting to cancel the registration.
However, to cancel the registration by using another telephone, the person who is trying to cancel it must know the telephone number of the telephone that originated the registration, as well as the fact that the camp-on busy is currently registered; the problem here is that the person that can cancel the registration is, in effect, limited to the very person that effected it. Furthermore, once the callback tone has begun to sound, the registration cannot be canceled.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-7556 discloses a camp-on control method that allows the user to temporarily hold the callback feature by dialing a specific number when he leaves his desk, and to resume the callback feature by operating to release the hold when he returns to his desk.
In this case also, the same problem as earlier described will occur if he forgot to perform the holding operation when leaving his desk.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to achieve camp-on service control by which a callback based on a camp-on can be stopped in an appropriate manner even by a third party unacquainted with the situation.
A second object of the present invention is to achieve camp-on service control by which the callback feature, once stopped, can be restored.
According to the present invention, there is provided a camp-on service control method comprising the steps of: monitoring a first telephone at predetermined intervals of time to check if the first telephone is busy or not; calling back a second telephone if the first telephone is not busy; and stopping the callback when a specific number is sent out from a third telephone while the second telephone is being called back.
Preferably, in the above method, the second telephone and the third telephone belong to the same group, and the method further comprises the step of identifying the telephone being called back from among telephones belonging to the same group when the specific number is sent out from the third telephone.
Further preferably, the method further comprises the step of stopping the monitoring of the first telephone when the specific number is sent out from the third telephone.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of resuming the monitoring of the first telephone when a second specific number is sent out from the third telephone.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a camp-on service control apparatus comprising: means for monitoring a first telephone at predetermined intervals of time to check if the first telephone is busy or not; means for calling back a second telephone if the first telephone is not busy; and means for stopping the callback when a specific number is sent out from a third telephone while the second telephone is being called back.
Preferably, in the above apparatus, the second telephone and the third telephone belong to the same group, and the apparatus further comprises means for identifying the telephone being called back from among telephones belonging to the same group when the specific number is sent out from the third telephone.
Further preferably, the apparatus comprises means for stopping the monitoring of the first telephone when the specific number is sent out from the third telephone.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises means for resuming the monitoring of the first telephone when a second specific number is sent out from the third telephone.